


Bigger on the Inside

by darkrabbit



Category: Doctor Who (1963), Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-06
Updated: 2012-07-06
Packaged: 2017-11-09 07:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/452649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkrabbit/pseuds/darkrabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Doctor has a surprise for Jack! MPREG.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bigger on the Inside

**Author's Note:**

> drabble.

I sat down heavily in Jack's swivel chair and settled myself.

"Well, Jack, do you recall how older and older female humans have been able to get pregnant through the recent technological advances? Well, I'm not exactly female or human, but... I've got a little miracle on the way. Perhaps two, if the zygotic divisions surpass their current numbers."

The captain's face had never lit so thoroughly as his blue eyes sized up my slim frame.

"Doctor! Will you show, or are you bigger on the inside, as well?"

I nodded.

Jack Harkness was grinning widely, and so was I.


End file.
